


Eat Your Heart Out

by Beware_The_Tristero, shybee92



Category: One Piece
Genre: BAMF Law, Demons, Devi!Law, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Human!Zoro, Illnesses, Intimidation, Johnny and Yosaku antics, Law Doesn't Leave the Donquixote Family, Law does what he wants, Light Bondage, Lust, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persusasion, Please read the chapter summaries, Rating will go up, Seme Trafalgar Water D Law, Sexual scenes to come, Supernatural - Freeform, Temptation, Threats, Uke Roronoa Zoro, cures, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybee92/pseuds/shybee92
Summary: Okay, welcome to a brand-new fic AND my very first collaboration; Shybee92 is the brains, I’m just the monkey at the typewriter : )Rating: T -> E (that's why I've started with M, just to be safe).Pairing: Devil!Law/Human!Zoro.Summary: Diagnosed with a rare heart-condition which means his life expectancy won’t stretch beyond the age of twenty-five, Roronoa Zoro leads a life full of risk, righting social wrongs and sword-play; he wasn’t going to live very long, so why not burn the candle at both ends?However, there was one thing that the twenty one year old didn’t expect to seebeforehe died; turns out that being a seductive incubus free to roam the mortal plane with a taste for handsome, pure hearted men has once again worked in Trafalgar D. Water Law’s favour.Let the games begin...





	1. You should Never Talk to Strangers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own (or claim to own) any of the characters used in this non-profit piece of fiction. I have merely used their names/likenesses and settings for my own entertainment (and hopefully the entertainment of others).

“Arigato Zoro-nii-chan!”

Shrugging off the children’s thanks with a mocked-frown, Zoro watched as the merry trio started to run with the kite he’d recently liberated from the old sakura, their laughter ringing out across the field as they joined another group of happily squealing kids not too far away.

Heh... To be young and worry-free...

“Wouldn’t it be nice to live like that once more, Zoro-ya?”

Blinking, a chill tripping its way down his spine, the jade haired kenshi grit his teeth as he turned back to the tree, his hands swiftly moving to the hilts of his swords.

“I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone...”

“My, what a choice of words” the slender figure leaning against the ancient bark chuckled, his gold crested eyes peering out from beneath the wide brim of a snow-leopard crafted cap, a fond smirk quirking his lips; “must you really be so mean to me? I only want to make your body well again...”

“Yeah, after eating my heart and enslaving my soul you lying, deceiving old bastard” the mortal snapped, his mist-grey eyes narrowing angrily.

“Yari-yari... you’re so troublesome, Zoro-ya... but you’re cute when you’re mad, so I’ll let those harmful words slide, for now” the demon purred, his slouched, relaxed body not once hinting at the immeasurable strength and power he possessed. However, like the rest of his kin, he couldn’t just _take_ what he wanted; there were rules and, as such, he’d have to (slowly but surely) grind the human down. He was certain that, as the youth’s health continued its downwards spiral, his chances to seduce, bed and enrapture the spirited little creature he’d become so enamoured with would become many instead of the paltry few he was currently getting.

It was a good thing that he was a master of patience... and, besides, taunting the mortal was becoming one of his favourite pastimes.

Especially when the jade haired male huffed and pouted the way he did.

“I _don’t_ **pout**!”

Blinking out of his thoughts, his smirk splitting into a smile, Law felt a chuckle ripple up and out of him as Zoro’s blush bloomed afresh across his embarrassed cheeks; “oh dear, did I say that out loud?” he asked the (clearly seething) man, shoulders still trembling with mirth.

“Bastard” the kenshi spat; “I don’t have to stand here and take this... I’m going home and don’t you _dare_ follow me” he demanded before angrily stomping away from the tree, his mind reeling with insults and annoyance.

The tone, pitch and variety of said insults only increased when the blue-jeaned devil started to whistle as he followed him.

They both knew Zoro could do little about the pursuit, anyway...


	2. A Game of Cat and Mouse...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

So, how did he end up with an immortal stalker?

Well, it was a long story, a story which began on his twentieth birthday and one of the longest stays he’d had to endure within Water Seven’s best hospital...

***Flashback***

“Maa, aniki, you’ve got to calm down or that old-lady doctor is gonna smack you again” Yosaku pleaded whilst the jade haired man continued to pull off the various electrodes and drip-feeds he’d woken up to find peppered across his arms and chest.

“She can smack me all she wants” was the waspish reply; “she can’t heal me, no one can, so why the fuck have I got to be stuck in this stuffy place, ahh?” he added through a snarl, his naked chest soon free of everything besides the long, diagonal scar he’d carried since his _last_ dice with death.

“But aniki...”

“Don’t you aniki me, teme” the tanned male spat; “now go do something useful and get me my release forms... and tell Johnny to bring the car around... I don’t want to be here for a second longer than I have to be...” he continued whilst swinging his legs over the side and placing his bare feet upon the chilled, tiled-floor. 

“Tch... where the hell are my clothes?” he grumbled to himself, the sound of Yosaku’s foot-falls clattering down the hall (along with gasps from nurses and shouted reprimands from the orderlies) filling the otherwise quiet room he’d been placed in three days ago.

Three days of time _wasted_...

“It really isn’t advisable for a patient in your condition to be up and about, Roronoa-ya.”

Blinking, his hands momentarily stopping their fruitless search through the cabinet next to the bed he’d awoken on, Zoro turned his head to the right to see a tall, lean yet broad-shouldered man whose charcoal eyes, casual clothing and flecks of observable tattoos led the younger man to suppose he wasn’t being spoken to by a doctor. Or, at the very least, not the _usual_ kind of doctor that he’d been dealing with since he was five; there was something distinctively dangerous lurking behind that smoky gaze and charismatic smirk. 

Scowling, his hackles raising, the jade-haired kenshi slowly stood up to his full height (after being crouched during his unsuccessful hunt for clothing) and regarded the man carefully; he couldn’t put his finger on it, but his hind-brain was on full alert as the male sauntered over.

The door to the room, several paces away, closed soundlessly behind him.

“You’re a very astute little thing, aren’t you?” he purred, his head slightly bowed so that the wide brim of his snow-leopard printed cap covered up his eyes; “it’s been a while since someone from this, ah, part of the world has caught my interest” he offered by way of a compliment, his head tilting back once more so that they could regard each other. 

Allowing the other’s eyes to meet his own, Zoro felt a strange, primal chill tumble down from the nape of his neck to coat his spine.

“W-what?” he somehow managed to breathe, the air in the room growing thicker by the second as the man, if he _was_ a man and not one of the monsters his grandma had always told stories about, leaned in a little closer.

“Hmm... still able to talk? What an unexpected surprise” the jean-clad male stated pleasantly before, with a gesture, Zoro found himself sitting on the bed, his body panting for breath as he stared up at the creature in bewilderment whilst sweat beaded across his brow and light tremors danced across his bones.

“You smell of premature death, Roronoa... it’s your heart, isn’t it?” the taller male purred, his legs moving to stand him between the parted legs of the hospital-gown wearing mortal, his right hand easily reaching out to rest where the organ in question was drumming out a loud, distressed rhythm. “Yes... it’s struggling as though you’d lived ninety years or more and yet, here you are, at the start of life and already nearing the end of it... what a _terrible_ shame...” he furthered, his smirk becoming more devious.

“If only there were something to be done, if only there _was_ a way for you to live, hmm?” 

The hand on his chest slowly brushed its way up the tanned column of the young man’s neck before moving to cup the strong, quivering jaw-line; “what would you say, Roronoa-ya, if I could...”

“Aniki! We’ve been waiting in the... _nani_? Aniki? Are you alright?”

Blinking, crying out and then rolling to fall on the opposite side of the bed, Zoro baulked as he looked around the now creature-less room, his eyes wide and startled whilst Yosaku entered the room carefully, his hands raised in surrender.

“Aniki?”

And so began a strange, surreal game of cat and mouse between the pair...

A game the mortal kenshi had a sneaking suspicion he was going to lose.


	3. Insanity...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: it's somewhere near the front!

“This isn’t your usual route home, Zoro-ya.”

Blinking out of his thoughts, the memories of that fateful day dissipating, the jade-haired man scowled as he looked over his shoulder; the demon in human’s skin was only a pace or two behind him, his posture composed, confident and relaxed as he strutted down the quiet residential street. To any other onlooker, the man would appear to be in his early thirties, his smoky eyes, lean features, tattoo accented body and mischievous smirk making for quite the appealing picture.

Hell, if he hadn’t witnessed, _felt_ , the difference first hand, then he too would have been fooled and, in all likelihood, devoured by now.

“What is it with you and hearts, anyway?” he found himself asking; “you’ve been chasing me around and talking in riddles this whole time but you’ve _never_ told me why” he furthered, his left hand rising to splay across the fluttering, damaged thing that (for now) was keeping him alive.

“There’s nothing to tell” Law admitted, his body now striding beside him, their legs moving in perfect tandem (which had _really_ freaked the younger man out the first time he’d done it); “why do you eat? Why do you sleep? Why do you drink? It’s all the same thing.”

Snorting, Zoro felt a deadpan expression smothering his features: “I don’t recall having an _in-depth_ conversation with the last cow I ate steak from” he ground out, his mist-grey eyes narrowing angrily; “and I _certainly_ didn’t try to sleep with it, first.”

Chuckling, his voice the perfect mix of seduction and pleasure, Law easily bypassed and swerved around the various sign-posts, shop-signs and pot-holes the human was desperately trying to (covertly) push him into, his smirk both wicked and long. 

“Yari, yari” the demon purred; “the thought of you copulating with a bovine is one I’d rather not think about” he admitted before that other-worldly gaze of his slanted over the fine figure of his latest prey. “However, the thought of you naked and on all fours produces a vision worth creating... your home is currently empty, isn’t it?”

Blushing, Zoro stomped to a stop, his right hand pointing accusingly at the monster who was stalking him: “you can’t just go around saying things like that, you bastard!” he yelled, his outburst causing the other pedestrians sharing this quiet branch of the high-street to whisper, stop or hurriedly walk away. “Ugh! Just leave me the hell alone!”

“Heh... you do realise that no one else can see me, don’t you?”

Scowling, his gaze shifting to the storefront he was currently stood before, the jade-haired man glared into the expansive glass to find himself quite alone; “you’re an asshole” he muttered, his tormentor still grinning from his place just a step behind the human.

“I don’t have to be” he said, his tone soft and warm. “I could be your salvation, if you let me.”

“Yeah, and I could be insane” the olive-skinned kenshi breathed, his body trembling lightly before he reigned himself back under control, his shoulders straightening as he observed his fellow humans (some still cast glances his way but the majority were going about their business; this was a small town and the majority knew who he was and what his health situation involved). 

He hated their looks of pity almost as much as he hated the fiend shadowing him everywhere. 

“Insanity would be to deny my offer... why is giving your heart to me, in exchange for eternal youth and a place in my bed, such a terrible thing?”

“Heh... you make enslaving myself to you and your whims sound so _lovely_ ” the mortal countered, his tone slaked with sarcasm. “What more could a man want?” he asked before scuffing his boot on the side-walk and resuming his stride towards the small, one bed-roomed cottage he’d inherited from his (Shinto priestess of a) grandmother at the base of the steep foothills which encircled the valley.

“You’ll wear down eventually, Zoro-ya” the demon (who was no longer following him) called, his chuckle playing upon the wind.

“And when you do, you’ll wonder why you spent so much fruitless time resisting me...”


	4. Law's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> This chapter is rated 'T' for possessive language and has been created by the lovely Shybee92.
> 
> Enjoy!

I couldn’t help but to chuckle lightly as I lay down in my favourite spot near Zoro-ya’s little cottage; it was a soft patch of mossy-grass spread out beneath a simple Willow tree that had been around for quite some time. However, when I climb the tree to nestle in its branches, it gives me the perfect angle to look into Zoro-ya’s room; the elegant draping of foliage hides me perfectly well without him knowing. 

I had left him earlier than I’d planned, as soon as we arrived back at his cottage, in fact; he, of course, was fuming at me and, damn us both, I don’t know what it is about Zoro that just drives me insane...

However, given the nature of what type of demon I am, I just figured It was lust (or _hunger_ if you prefer), but I know I was lying to myself... I was enraptured from the moment his scent drew me to that hospital room.

Yes, from the moment we locked eyes and he resisted my _haki_ , I _knew_ it wasn’t his heart or just his body that I was after, it was that soul of his... so pure, so strong, untouched by no mere human woman or man, or supernatural being.

But I’m getting off topic...

As I was saying, Zoro is such a rare being. I’m so lucky I was the one who found him and not one of the _lesser_ creatures whom claim to be my kin.

Then, lost in my thoughts, I almost didn’t notice when he finally came into his bedroom; he marched directly to bed without doing his bedtime work out.

What a pity...

I waited at least an hour, maybe two, before I brazenly entered his house (he was _mine_ , after all, even if he didn’t acknowledge it yet); don’t get me wrong, I love to get him heated, I especially love when it’s directed at me, but one thing I know about my Zoro is he does the same routine every night before bed and, since he didn’t, his heart must be troubling him.

I can’t cure him, of course, but I can ease a bit of the discomfort he’s feeling.

He will get to that point soon where he will beg me to save him, to claim him and make him mine and mine alone. 

So I can be a good boy and wait.

I make it to his small bedroom and just stand at the door, watching him sleep.

I can’t help the true smile that slides across my lips; as I slowly make my way to him and drop down on my knees, I turn him onto his back for easier access and as I raise my hand over his heart, about to mutter _’room’die_ before I say yes to you?” he says as he sits up and lets go of my hand.  
“Silly, Zoro-ya I desire you like I have never desired a human before... I will claim your heart, your mind and your body as my own... I will make you fall in love with me as I have with you, I will bind you, cage you to me and never let you go, even if you truly come to hate me or wish to leave me, or even wish to die, I will never let you go... Your soul, your mind, your body, your heart belongs to me and no one else.” I purred out whilst standing, my smirk dripping with primal lust.

“In time, you **will** come to understand this Zoro-ya... heh, and I’ll make you _cum_ in many more ways too, I’m sure...”


End file.
